Card Story
by Stratahawk
Summary: This story is about how the cards really interact with one another. Please R
1. Fire Sorcerer

Card Story

S. Hawk: Hello everyone! This is my first G-rated fanfic. I find it entertaining and I hope you do too.

Y. Hawk:Please read and review.

Cabbit Girl:Ewww! G-rated fanfic!

S. & Y. Hawks:*sweat dropped* We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter1: Fire Sorcerer

__

I am the fire sorcerer. I fear nothing and no one can intimidate me. I am powerful. I am- "too cute for words!" Someone shouted which interrupted the thoughts of the fire sorcerer. _*Sigh* I can't get any respect around here!_

The fire sorcerer has been deeply thinking about herself. Even though she is not the most powerful spellcaster, she could hold her own in a battle. The only thing that bothers her is the fact that all the other duel monsters kept calling her a cute little girl.

The fire sorcerer lived in one of the villages in the Shadow Realm. She knows a lot of the creatures here and she respected many of them. It's just when a new creature became part the village and immediately saying how cute she was when they first laid eyes on her, she gets irritated_. I am a spellcaster, darn it all! I can manipulate fire! Why am I being treated like a little kid?!_

"I guess being oh-so-darn cute must be a burden huh?" The fire sorcerer turned around to see who was talking to her. It was a girl that the fire sorcerer has never met before. This girl was cute herself. Everything from her long blond hair to her adorable purple dress screamed cute. This girl even had a cute magician's hat. "Who might you be cutey? I'm the Dark Magician Girl, by the way. I just love that hat of yours! You look so irresistible with that hat on your curly blond head and that cute dress! Do you want to be my friend? We can have sleepovers and give each other manicures!"

This hyperactive girl stunned the fire sorcerer. "I'm the fire sorcerer," she said before the Dark Magician Girl picked her up and started to squeeze the life out of her. _Who is this girl? Wait, did she call herself the Dark Magician Girl? Does that mean she's a spellcaster too? What is going on around here?_

"Um, did you call yourself the Dark Magician Girl? Do you know the Dark Magician?" The fire sorcerer started to ask but the Dark Magician Girl cut her off. "Know the Dark Magician? He's my teacher! He's teaching me to be a powerful spellcaster! By the way, just call me DMG! Everyone else does! You didn't tell me who you are yet! What's your name?"

"I'm the fire sorcerer." She said uncertainly. _What in the world is the Dark Magician doing teaching this girl? He seemed so cool and collected. Not like the bouncing girl that is still holding on to me. Why isn't she putting me down? Oh no! Don't tell me she's going to kidnap me! I want my mommy!_

"Wow, so you're the fire sorcerer! I'm calling you Sally!" _Sally?_ "You look like a Sally! I have to show you to Grumpy himself!" _Grumpy? _"I call the Dark Magician, Grumpy, by the way." _I want my mommy!_ "Why the scared look? How about some ice cream?" _I want- wait! Ice cream? _"Do you want ice cream?" Sally nodded her head. "Okay, follow me!" _I would follow you but you're still holding me! _"I found this amazing ice cream parlor right before I met you." _I guess I can hang around her for a while. Not that I have a choice._

Several hours and several gallons of ice cream later, DMG is still holding Sally but Sally at this point is used to it. DMG ran towards the forest and immediately stop when she saw a figure dressed in a purple robe leaning on a tree. "Where have you been?" The robed figure asked. "You better not have been goofing off again."

"No, I was with my new friend here!" DMG held up Sally. "Isn't she just so cute?" Sally blushed a little as she was face-to-face with the robed figure who was the Dark Magician. Everyone in the village knew that the fire sorcerer had a small crush on the Dark Magician. She wondered if he knew about it. "She's the fire sorcerer but I call her Sally! What do you think of her?"

"I think she be a lot happier if you stop squeezing the life out of her." With that said, the Dark Magician grabbed Sally and placed her on the ground. This caused the fire sorcerer to blush even more than before. "So, you're the fire sorcerer. Nice to meet you." The fire sorcerer didn't respond. It's not that she was being rude; it was that she fainted on her feet.

"What's wrong with her?" asked DMG. "Wait, there is a duel going on! It's master! He might need us! Let's go!" With that said, Dark Magician and DMG who was carrying Sally ran to the dueling arena. They watched as the duel progresses. During the duel, the Dark Magician was summoned. He fought valiantly but he was destroyed by a trap card. "Oh no! Grumpy!" DMG was crying now. _So, the girl can be sad. I was just wondering about that._ DMG didn't have long to grieve for the Dark Magician as she was summoned to the field.

__

Alone at last. I wondered who is going to be summoned next. Oh well. With that thought, the fire sorcerer was summoned to the field faced down. _Crap! Now what is going to happen!_ "Sally! You can help! If we can lower his life points, the trap card behind us will activate and destroy all of the enemy's magic and trap cards. We need to use your special ability!" As Sally heard the explanation, she was flipped up as Sally activated her power. She used her ability and hit the opponent's life points. The trap activated removing all the opponent's magic and traps. "You did it, Sally!" DMG shouted. "Now its my turn." With that DMG shot a ball of energy at the opponent, bring their life points to zero.

Sally gained the respect she wanted from the other creatures and DMG gained a new friend. Everyone appears to be happy. Except for Grumpy, because he has to clean up the girls' mess.

***A/N

S. Hawk: How was the story? Good/Bad?

Y. Hawk: Please tell us if you want me to continue this story.

Cabbit Girl: So, this is going to be a different card per chapter kinda thing.

S. Hawk: Yeah! I just need to know what card I should do next though.

Y. Hawk: Please review!


	2. Gemini Elf

Card Story

S. Hawk: Time for chapter 2.

Y. Hawk: We're continuing this story?

S. Hawk: Yes, of course we're continuing. Where have you been?

Y. Hawk: *looks around* Canada.

S. Hawk: *confused* I'm not going to ask why. The less I know the better.

CG as Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

To the reviewers:

Thank you all for your great suggestions. I might use them in the following chapters. That is if I can sit myself down and actually write the chapters. I also have college so that really cuts into my writing time. Well, lets hope that I can update sooner rather than later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Gemini Elf

__

Why did we move here again? I hate being the new person in town! At least, I'm not alone. I have sis here with me. Even though she can be annoying at times.

This was the thought of the red haired elf of the Gemini Elf. The Gemini Elf was really a twin but people usually talk to them as if they were one person. The reason is that they talk as if they were one person. One twin would start then the second would finish the sentence. It was something the twins couldn't control. They wish they could but not all wishes come true.

"Gee, this village sure is-" "dull beyond comparison!" The twins just moved to the village in the Shadow Realm. They didn't know anyone and people tend to avoid them. The look of these two tends to intimidate most creatures into not coming close. The red haired twin was taller than her blond sister was. They both wore elegant dark purple strapless dresses but the blond twin trimmed her dress with fur. The elegant look of these two was mesmerizing and the other beings were afraid that they might end up gawking if they looked at the twins.

They decided to take a walk down the main street in the village to meet people. They weren't having much luck. The other creatures averted their gaze and tried to ignore them. "Why are-" "all of these people-" "being so rude?" _I guess the fancy clothing and the way we talk is keeping them all away. I wish someone would give us a chance!_

As they continued to walk down the street, stray brown dog ran up to them. It looked at them curiously. The twins thought that the dog was so adorable. They picked the dog up and started to pet it. The dog wagged it's tail and started to lick the twins. Gemini Elf enjoyed playing with this stray dog. The dog then pricked up its ear and jumped out of the twin's arm. It walked a few steps, turned around, and barked at the twins.

"I think the dog-" "wants us to follow!" They followed the dog as it ran down the street. The dog turned a corner and headed up an alley with the twins right behind it. The twins eventually heard someone calling. "Marron! Come on boy! Marron! Come on!" The voice was from a girl. The girl was wearing a nurse uniform and carrying a huge syringe. The syringe was bigger than the girl was! The twins went straight to the girl. They stared at her curiously and vice-versa.

"Are you the-" "owner of that dog?" The girl was momentarily stunned by their speech. The girl recovered from her shock immediately and said, "Yes, I'm the owner of Marron. Marron is an Outstanding Dog Marron. I'm an Injection Fairy Lily. Please, just call me Lily. Who are you and did you find my dog?"

"We are-" "Gemini Elf." "Yes, we did-" "find your dog-" "down the street." Even though it was disorientating, Lily understood what the twin said. Lily actually thought that it was cool how the two know what each other is thinking. Lily wished she had someone to talk to because most people run away from her when they see the syringe.

"Hello Gemini Elf. Do you two have separate names?" The twins gave each other puzzled looks. "That doesn't matter I guess. Anyways, thank you for finding Marron. I don't have anything to give you for your trouble. How about some lunch?" The twins didn't object to a free lunch. They followed Lily to her home. It looked quite cozy in the twins' opinion. The house has soothing blue exterior with an amazing rose garden in the front.

The twins entered the house followed by Lily and Marron. The house wasn't the biggest house the twins have seen but the interior was very cozy with all its cool colors. The light blue and light green gave a calming appearance to the interior. The twins believed the house was perfect for Lily and Marron.

"So ladies, what do you two want for lunch?" The twins looked at each other. "French." "Italian." The twins said those two ideas simultaneously. With a gasp of surprised by all except for Marron (because dogs can't gasp), everyone began laughing or barking. "I guess you two don't always have the same idea."

"Guess not," the twins said simultaneously. That made the group laugh even harder. _These two are weird but it's so cool to have people to talk to and laugh with. I hope they can stay and be my friends. It does get lonely here without anyone except for Marron to talk to. I guess I really want people who actually talk back for a change._

As this was going on, a duel was starting. All the creatures felt it and the occupants of the house rushed to see what was happening. The duel was going fairly well for master. All of a sudden, Gemini Elf was summoned. The master needed them on the field. The twins appeared and saw what their was. It was a common Celtic Guardian. The twins easily dispatched the warrior. Master then placed a card faced down on the field. The twins didn't notice what the card was until it barked. _Marron!_ The poor dog only had a 100/100 statistic. They couldn't believe master was sending this poor dog out. Their opponent summoned a Flame Swordsman and it attacked Marron. Marron didn't stand a chance! The poor dog was sent to the graveyard.

Marron would have stayed there if it weren't for its special ability. It could return to master's deck when it was sent to the graveyard. The deck was then shuffled. Marron was safe again. Master then summoned Injection Fairy Lily. Master had the twins deal with the Flame Swordsman. With the lost of 2000 life points, Lily became 3000 attack points stronger. With the power boost, Lily deals a direct blow to the opponent reducing their life points to zero. "We won?" The three were amazed by their victory.

When the duel was over and they returned to the Shadow Realm, the crowd of creatures ran towards the twins and Lily. The creatures saw the duel and now they wanted to be friends with these unusual but extremely brave cards. "Good thing Marron shuffled the deck. I was near the bottom of the deck. We won and look at all these people congratulates us! Hey! Who grabbed my backside?" The guilty party decided to retreat at that point but they were too slow to avoid the twins. The "backside grabber" was dealt a double slap by the twins.

Gemini Elf and Injection Fairy Lily were now friends with a lot of creatures and it made them extremely happy. Even though they had new friends, the twins still valued Lily's friendship above all others and vice-versa. All is happy except for Marron. Marron had to go and no one was willing to walk him. Unfortunately, Grumpy (Dark Magician) came by and he was stuck with that responsibility. Now, Marron is happy and Grumpy is living up to his nickname.

***A/N

S. Hawk: Well that wraps up chapter 2.

Y. Hawk: So, what's next?

S. Hawk: *sweat dropped* Any more suggestions for what card?

Chaos: Please review!


	3. Dreamsprite

Card Story

S. Hawk: We're here for Chapter 3!

Y. Hawk: *yawns and looks at clock* It's 6:00 in the morning! I'm going back to bed!

S. Hawk: *sweat dropped* Who is going to hang out with me while I write this?

Shizuka: *cheerfully* I will if you want. Big brother snores too loudly to sleep anyways.

S. Hawk: Cool. Let's begin the story!

Shizuka as Disclaimer: S. Hawk does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

To reviewers: Thanks for all the ideas. I definitely will have to come up with a story for those cards. So many cards, so little time. I'll try and come up with stories involving those cards.

Ryutaro: Pushing the Dreamsprite idea again? Well, here it is. This chapter is for you bro. Enjoy it while it lasts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Dreamsprite

__

To be useful. That is my dream. Instead, I'm a plant that depends on others. I feel more like a fungus than a plant. Why must I be this way! The Dreamsprite was unsure of her importance to the community. It has powerful spellcasters such as DMG and Grumpy. Creatures such as Fire Sorcerer, Gemini Elf, and Injection Fairy Lily had their own uniqueness. They attract attention while Dreamsprite could only hide in the forest. She didn't want to but her insecurities were too powerful to ignore. She wanted to be strong like the others.

All she can do is force a monster to attack another creature. She lets others take the pain for her. She feels awful for doing it but that is her only defense. Dreamsprite didn't believe anyone would place her in their deck. _Why would they want a weak creature like me when they can have a strong monster instead?_

"Why the sad look DS?" Dreamsprite turned around and stared into six really huge blue eyes. If cards could have heart attacks, she would have had one right there. DS couldn't believe who was talking to her. It was the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Its breath could vaporize her without a problem. She was beyond scared now.

The dragon sweat dropped. It didn't want to scare the little creature but when a creature has a reputation like the BEUD does, it's hard not to scare other creatures. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to see what is wrong." The dragon's concern would have been touching if it didn't come from a freaking 50-foot dragon. A dragon with three heads and shoots vaporizing beams from its mouth is a very intimidating sight.

Dreamsprite was speechless. She saw her entire life flash before her eyes. _My life sucks! I need a new life!_ The dragon was still waiting for the plant to reply. It coughed gently to snap the creature back to reality. However, the gentle cough was like a hurricane to DS. It blew her a hundred yards away. The dragon sweat dropped again. "This might be a little difficult to get that card to trust me."

DS was knocked unconscious by BEUD. She had no fatal injuries so the dragon carried her back to the village. Normally, the dragon avoided the village because the village is crowded and the dragon didn't want to cause a riot. It had no choice now that DS needed someone to examine her. They saw Grumpy (Dark Magician) and dropped DS onto his lap. At this point, I like to remind people that Grumpy wasn't sitting down and dropping DS into his lap required knocking him off his feet first. Let's just say Grumpy is still living up to his nickname.

"Why does everyone come to me for help?" Grumpy was not having fun examining DS. He knew that nothing was seriously wrong with her but he didn't want to upset the dragon. Grumpy knew what it was like to face this dragon in a duel. "The girl...err... plant is fine. I like to remind you that I'm a spellcaster and not a blinking gardener!" The dragon ignored the spellcaster's comment and continued to look after DS. "Why the bloody heck did you bring her to me? You aren't exactly known for your kindness."

The dragon blinked. "I brought the girl because she needed help. I may have caused her some fright and I wanted to make it up to her. I may be an ultimate dragon but I have a heart too." The dragon looked upset as it said that. Grumpy knew better than to push his luck so he dropped the subject. "Do you know who has her in their deck?" The dragon shook its heads and knocked the building around them down. Grumpy sweat dropped.

At this point, DS decided to wake up. She saw that she was still in the open ground. _Wait! Something is wrong here. Why are there buildings around me yet I don't see a roof? Oh, BEUD is over there. I must still be dreaming._ The Dark Magician didn't have time for this plant to get over herself. He picked her up and told her that she was fine and that BEUD isn't going to hurt her. With that said, Grumpy hightailed it out of there.

DS blinked a few times. She decided to trust the Dark Magician and talk to BEUD. "So, how's the weather up there?" The dragon gave a huff in reply. Of course, that huff knocked DS off her feet. "Okay, what do you do around here?"

"I act as protector of several caves in the mountains over there." DS was really small compared to the dragon so she didn't see where it was pointing. She just nodded her head in agreement. She didn't know what else to talk about. Luckily, a duel was starting and both creatures rush to see who was dueling.

The duel was going for a long time before three Blue Eyes were finally on the field. BEUD was summoned to the field. As powerful as the dragon was, it still couldn't defend against the swords of revealing light. It had to wait three turns before it could attack. DS was watching as the dragon was standing there and waiting to attack. She felt sorry for it.

Dreamsprite was summoned to the field. _I can't fight! All I can do is get others to protect me. I am useless here._ The dragon noticed her anxiety and said, "You direct the attack to me. I can handle it."

"I can't deflect it to you. I feel weak for not being able to defend myself. I'm a useless monster." The dragon thought for a minute and said, "It is not weak to depend on others. We want to help you because you are our friend, not because we are forced to. Look, that guy over there is not going to attack me but he will attack a creature like you. Just do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do."

With that said, the opponent sent a swordstalker to destroy DS. She used her ability and transferred the attack to BEUD. The swordstalker had a weird look on its face as it attacked. It was blown away by the dragon. Master then brought back a monster from the graveyard and it was sacrificed for DMG. The spell card de-spell was played and all three monster attacked.

"Yeah, we did it! We beat them." The two other monsters looked at DMG. "I heard from Grumpy that you two are trying to find friends. I'll be your friend!" The two looked at each other and shrugged. They believed that they could become friends with DMG.

Well, DS now understood the truth behind her power. She was not weak for depending on others. She had friends and that is what friends do. She eventually became a friend with all the creatures in the shadow realm. "Hey DS! We're going for ice cream! Do you want to come with us?" Dreamsprite watched as DMG carrying Sally rushed past her to the ice cream parlor. These were her friends. Weird yet lovable, they were her friends.

***A/N

S. Hawk: That ends chapter 3.

Y. Hawk: You wrote that story while I was sleeping?

Shizuka: I helped. *holds up DS and DMG cards* Please R & R!


	4. Guardian Angel Joan

Card Story

S. Hawk: Time for Chapter 4!

CG: Look! I have a banana! Yummy!

S. Hawk: *sweat dropped* Okay....

CG as Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own this banana though.

Y. Chaos: Can I have some?

CG: NO! My banana! *Bites anyone who gets near*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

To reviewers: Thank you all for your kind words. I can't believe people actually like this fanfic. It was originally just to see if I could write a decent story. I have a low opinion of my writing skills. I'm glad that people are proving me wrong. Well, I'm going to keep writing if people are still willing to read this story.

****

To Baku2000: Thank you for the compliment. It wasn't my intention to make the chapter so cute. It was a fluke. Don't fret about not reviewing every chapter. It's nice that people actually take the time to review when they do. With that said, I still like to know what you though so please continue to review.

****

To FungiFungusRayne: Once more, that was a fluke. I don't know how I did it; it just happened. I made your favorite stories list. I feel honored!

****

To Ryutaro: You're welcome for the Dreamsprite story. I was debating with my spunky sidekick about what card was going to be in chapter 3. We both compromised and took a suggestion from the reviewers. Your review caught our eyes and well, the chapter was written. BEUD being a softie was another fluke. We didn't want to corrupt little kids too much so we made all the creatures somewhat less fierce.

****

To Rogue88/YamiR88: I know what it's liked to have a troublesome Yami. If you seen my other fanfic (A Bloody Path), you will see some of the trouble my Yami gets me into. Well, I'm glad that I could put your card in the story. It worked out perfectly if I may say. Who knew that having BEUD and Dreamsprite together in a fanfic would have work? As for Dreamsprite, it's a common card actually. If you watched the American dubbed version, she appears in the duel between Kaiba and Lesner (sp?) in the Noah Arc storyline. The card is in the LON edition of the Yugioh card game. It's number 073. I wish I could show you the card so you know what it looks like. If you look at a card list for LON Yugioh cards, it should be there. Sorry for not being able to help. 

As always, I appreciate any suggestions you people give me. Suggest a card and I might actually write a story for it. I'm not good at brainstorming subjects so think up a card is difficult for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Guardian Angel Joan

__

The creatures around here must have hectic lifestyles. Look at all the lovely flowers and plants that they rush past. I can't believe that nature has given these creatures such beauty yet it is wasted. I wish that someone would appreciate the plants and it's caretaker. I know deep down that all these creatures are good.

"Hey sweet thing! How about you and I have some fun together?" Joan looked up to see her least favorite card approach her. "Oh, it's you; DD." Joan ignored Despair from the Dark as it approached her. DD, as it is commonly called, enjoyed torturing the fairy to no end. It loved to be dark and abrasive. It was a zombie thing to do. It circled the guardian angel for several minutes until she had enough of it. "What the bloody heavens do you want?" Guardian Angel Joan was known for her patience but even she had her limits. As she stared at the walking shadow, it started to trample the precious flowers that Joan was looking at.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' or rather...'you suck'. Have fun taking care of your weeds! See you later." DD snickered as Joan listened to its words. She was starting to fume at the zombie. _Why do annoying creatures like that exist? I dislike that creature with a passion. It is so annoying. Why does it always bother me? I dislike being called 'sweet thing' too! It is degrading! I could hit DD at times!_

As Joan was mulling over what a jerk DD was, another fairy came up behind her. The other fairy slowly and carefully crept up behind Joan and... "Boo!" Joan jumped from where she was standing to the top of a tree ten yards away. When Joan looked back, she saw a Wingweaver rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Joan was already mad at DD and now Wingweaver was picking on her. Joan jumped out of the tree and landed on Wingweaver. "Hey, get off of me! That's not funny!"

"Well Weave, I didn't think sneaking up on me was funny either." Joan was trying to give Wingweaver a dirty look, but it wasn't in Joan's nature to be mean. Joan immediately gave up and started to be friendly to her acquaintance. The two talked about life while they were replanting the flowers that DD destroyed. Even though both fairies are powerful, they still were regarded as simple fairies. The idea that fairies were weak was a common stereotype within the Shadow Realm.

Neither fairy was troubled by the idea but they still wished to be respected. Creatures like DD were respected just because it was intimidating. Scare tactics were those creatures main choice of attack. Joan and Weave preferred to gracefully attack and that didn't win over too many dark monsters. Some dark creatures did like Joan and Weave's style. One of those creatures decided to drop in on them literally.

"Watch out below! I can't stop this thing! Oh, I landed on something soft!" As DMG looked around, she saw a field of beautiful flowers. She was admiring the flowers when the ground started to move. The soft thing DMG landed on was Joan. DMG hop off the fairy and dusted herself off. "Hi! You're Guardian Angel Joan! I saw your last duel! It was great! I like your style! Do you want to be my friend? Please, say yes. I'll introduce you to everyone. Sally, Grumpy, Lily, DS, BEUD-" At this point, Wingweaver was getting annoyed with the hyperactive spellcaster so Weave hit DMG with one of her wings. Weave's wings were razor-sharp so it left a mark on DMG. "My magician's gown! There's a cut in it! Grumpy is going to be mad at me! Whaaaaaa!"

The two fairies tried unsuccessful to stop the spellcaster from crying. DMG was crying so loud that half the village heard her. Joan had an idea that might have been crazy enough to work. "DMG, do you want ice cream?" At the mention of ice cream, DMG stopped crying. She sniffled a bit but the waterworks stopped for the most part. "That's a good spellcaster. We'll get you ice cream if you stop crying. Is that a deal?" DMG nodded. _That actually worked? I can't believe that this child is a spellcaster. She is so innocent like a doll. I guess we better head to the ice cream parlor._ Joan jerked her head at DMG and signaled Weave to walk with the two of them to the ice cream parlor.

The two fairies watch in amazement as the small spellcaster devoured several gallons of ice cream. They wondered where all the food goes considering DMG was very small and very skinny. They wondered if give a hyperactive spellcaster that much sugar was a smart idea. It turns out that it wasn't. Joan and Weave spent three hours running after DMG who was on a sugar high. By the time they caught up to her, DMG was fast asleep in a garden. Joan sighed and she picked up DMG. Joan decided to take the spellcaster to Joan's home.

As Joan was walking, a duel started. Joan decided to go see the duel with DMG in her arms. Halfway into the duel, Joan noticed Wingweaver was summoned onto the field. Weave was doing a great job against the opponent's monster. DMG awoke all of a sudden and saw the duel was taking place. DMG hopped out of Joan's arm and stared at the duel. It wasn't long until Weave was prevented from attacking by nightmare cage. As the opponent placed monsters in defense mode, the number of turns for nightmare cage was fading. Master knew something was happening so swords of revealing light was played by master. The monster that the opponent summoned was none other than Despair from the Dark. Both creatures were prevented from attacking, but DD had more attack points than Weave.

All of a sudden, Joan was summoned. She was as powerful as DD so it would be a stalemate if they fought. _I can't beat him alone. I need help! What can I do? I guess its time for plan C._ "Time for plan C!" Weave looked over at Joan in amazement. Weave understood what plan C was. It was risky but it had to be done. Plan C was...pray to Ra that the next card is useful. Ironically, DD sweat dropped at hearing Joan's plan. It was one of the most desperate plans in the whole game that everyone appears to turn to.

Well, Master set two cards faced down behind Weave. _What are that cards? Please tell me its useful. Here we go! DD is attacking Weave! Hang on Weave!_ As DD approached the fairy, the faced down card was played. It was United We Stand. It added 800 attack and defense for every monster on their side of the field. Since Joan and Weave were on the field, one of them was going to be 1600 points stronger. Master chose Joan to gain this power. _What? Weave is being attacked! She needs the power boost! Weave!_ The second are activated. It was ring of magnetism. It lowered Joan's attack by 500 points. However, Joan had an overall increase of 1100 points. DD was forced to attack Joan. As it approached, Joan smiled and let loose her power.

DD was defeated and the opponent was defenseless. With the combined strength of both fairies, Master defeated the opponent. When the fairies returned to the Shadow Realm, DMG approached them. "That was a great duel! You two were awesome! I wish I were that powerful." The other creatures had to agree with DMG. Not many creatures were capable of defeating DD. As DD approached, the crowd dispersed. DD went straight to Joan and stared her straight in the eye.

"Nice duel. I'll beat you next time." DD smirked and walked away. Joan had earned DD's respect and with DD's respect, the respect of many of the creatures. She knew she had to celebrate this victory and she knew the perfect way. She headed back to the field of flowers and started to water them. In her mind, nothing is better than watching nature bloom around her. Surprisingly, DD, DMG, and Weave accompanied her. They all took care of the flowers and they became friends.

"Joan, move your butt! You're in the way, loser!"

"DD, one more word and I'll-"

Well, sort of became friends.

***A/N

S. Hawk: That brings an end to chapter 4!

Y. Hawk: Do you have to make them all become friends at the end?

S. Hawk: Well, this is my happy story. It needs a happy ending.

Seto: Look, a banana. *Chaos came out of nowhere and bit Seto* Ow! That psycho girl bit me!

S. Hawk: Well, you shouldn't touch her banana. Didn't you see the warning in the beginning?

Y. Hawk: Please R & R.


	5. Freed the Matchless General

Card Story

S. Hawk: We have reached chapter 5!

Y. Hawk: How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?

S. Hawk: It's only 5:00 in the morning!

Y. Hawk: 5:00 in the morning! I thought the clock said it was 8:00! I'm going back to bed! *Goes back to bed*

S. Hawk: *Confused* I guess I'm alone again. *Seto falls out of the sky* Kaiba? You came to keep me company?

Seto: No! I fell out of my helicopter! 

*S. Hawk sweat drop and Kaiba pulls out cell phone* 

Seto: *To S. Hawk* You don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *To pilot* You don't own a job. *To phone* Get the limo here immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

To the reviewers: I thank all of you for reviewing. I'm not sure how but I made this story very cute. I still have no idea how I did it. I guess writing this story early in the morning must made me think of cute events. Who actually knows or cares? I realized that it has been a while since I had updated this story. Everyone can thank FungiFungusRayne for reminding me.

****

FungiFungusRayne: A hyper girl with your writing abilities. That can't be a good combination. I should know considering my spunky sidekick is constantly hyper. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. "Groceries of Toys" is really funny. I'm surprised only a few people actually reviewed.

****

Komodo dragon: With a name like Komodo dragon, I'm surprised you like this cute story. I would have expected something different. Well, I like to say that I'm glad you like this story. It means that I'm not wasting my time writing these chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Freed the Matchless General

__

Why is it that the older we get, the less we understand about kids these days? They are so noisy and cause way too much trouble. I remember when I was a young soldier in the Great War. We used to rely on brains instead of this so-called magic. Gaia the Fierce Knight and I used to match 50 miles to get to our bunkers in the old days. Now we have creatures flying about and teleporting. What I wouldn't give for some real old fashion action!

Freed the Matchless General was complaining about DMG and her friends. They were having fun and eating ice cream. Freed, as he is known by everyone, was not used to the hyperactive spellcaster. He wasn't used to spellcasters in general. He didn't believe in magic. He was the kind of monster to depend on his sword and his wit. He responded well to creatures such as Gaia and the Flame Swordsman but DMG, Sally, and DS were creatures he usually avoided.

__

I wish that spellcasters were more responsible. I bet fifty dollars that they aren't any mature spellcasters in this entire village. "You would lose that bet my surly friend." Freed looked around to see who said that. He didn't see anyone. "Up here!" Freed looked up to see a guy dressed in a purple gown floating in the air. Freed had never encountered a creature like this one before. The guy appeared to be tall and very placid by his appearance. Freed was a little unnerved by this guy's appearance. "I am the Dark Magician. Please to make your acquaintance, Freed the Matchless General."

"Just call me Freed. Why in the blue blazes are you wearing a dress? You're a cross-dresser, aren't you? It's okay if you are! I don't judge people like that!" Grumpy rolled his eyes at Freed's comment. He heard Freed's thoughts on the subject of spellcasters. Grumpy understood Freed's opinion after spending several months training DMG. She could be a handful and if people didn't know better, they assumed that spellcasters were all like her. "I am not a cross-dresser. This is a magician's gown. Spellcasters wear these outfits to protect themselves from injury similar to your armor."

"Don't take this personally but isn't it a little girl? I don't mean any offense Dark Magician." Grumpy asked if Freed mind going to have tea with him so that Grumpy could explain the whole spellcaster events to him. Freed agreed and they both headed to tea. Several hours and several cups of tea later, Freed understood what the spellcaster was saying. This conversation opened up Freed eyes. He now understood the whole magic thing. "That was a great explanation Dark Magician. I wish I knew about this when I was a young lad. I might have become a spellcaster myself!" Dark Magician smiled at the old warrior when he sensed something amiss. Grumpy told Freed to duck. Freed duck as a several creatures flew over head and grabbed their teacakes. "What was that?"

Grumpy narrowed his eyes and told Freed that they should follow after those creatures. Grumpy had a good idea what they were but he wanted to be sure before he jumped to any conclusions. As they neared where the creatures landed, Grumpy could see the black scaly body of the dragons. Freed was getting anxious for a battle. He wanted to teach these creatures a lesson. He didn't fear these dragons. Their black scaly coats didn't faze him. The fact that the dragons had ruby red eyes actually thrilled him. He never had a chance to battle a Red Eyes Black Dragon before. This was a perfect opportunity to do just that. Freed looked at Grumpy and nodded his head towards the dragons. Dark Magician smiled and nodded. Grumpy held up three fingers then he pointed to the dragons. Freed assumed that Grumpy meant to attack the dragons on the count of three. Freed nodded his head.

1...2...3! Freed and Grumpy jumped from their hiding place and launched their attack on the dragons. The two of them had the element of surprised and they easily dealt with the dragons. This was more fun than Freed has had in years. He was glad that he could share this moment with his new buddy, the Dark Magician. They decided to go back to the village. On the way back, they noticed that a duel was going on. They both rushed to the duel grounds to see what was happening.

As they approached the duel grounds, Freed was summoned to the field. Freed didn't mind the battle until the opponent used the Lord of D. and a flute of dragon summoning. Freed now had to deal with two Red Eyes. He sweat dropped. Master saw the trouble and with a combination of the dark curtain to summon the Dark Magician and magical hats, he had saved Freed from destruction. The dragons blew away the first two hats. The first one was empty and the second one had Dark Magician in it. Grumpy was more powerful than the dragon was so one of the dragons fell. Master decided to attack with Freed. Freed didn't know how he was going to beat the dragon. It wasn't until Grumpy told him to trust Master that Freed charged to attack the dragon. A blinding light flew into the dragon and its power was diminished. The blinding light was skull dice. It reduced the dragon by 200 attack points. It wasn't much but it was enough for Freed to defeat the dragon. With a few more battles, Master won the duel with Freed and Grumpy.

When Freed and Grumpy returned to the village, the entire place was ring with applause. The village witnessed their amazing battle with the Red Eyes and the village wants to celebrate their victory. Both of them felt that a celebration would be good so they consented. As they consented, a blur went by a dragged both Freed and Grumpy away. The blur was DMG. "You battle was awesome! Next time could I join you two in battle! It looks like so much fun! Where are we going to have this celebration? I want to go too. Can I Grumpy? I'll take that as a yes! Yippee!"

"We will have the celebration at Dark Magician's house!" Grumpy's eyes grew big at Freed's comment. "There is no way I'm letting that girl anywhere near my house," explained Freed. Dark Magician had no choice but to agree. He once more lived up to his nickname of Grumpy.

***A/N

S. Hawk: Chapter 5 is done.

Y. Hawk: Finally!

Sango: Are you still up to taking suggestions?

S. Hawk: I'm always up for suggestions. If anyone has a suggestion about what card I should use, then tell me and I'll write a chapter about it.

Yuko: I predict that you want people to review this chapter.

S. Hawk: How do you do that?

Yuko: *smirk* I am a time witch.


	6. Wingweaver

Card Story

S. Hawk: Welcome to chapter 6!

Y. Hawk: We're back at writing fan fictions, I take it.

S. Hawk: Yes! Now to write the chapter that I been thinking about all summer.

Y. Hawk: S. Hawk owns nothing of interest.

Hen-chan: Dude! I finally found my way onto your story.

S. Hawk: (censored comment) I hope everyone remembers i kno where to get pot. I normally just call him Hen-chan. Don't ask why. He found my secret entrance to my stories so please excuse his randomness.

Hen-chan: Dude! Your fan fiction rocks but where are the pictures?

S. Hawk: Will someone buy him a clue?

Hen-chan: Dude! You mean there are only words. I'm too out of it to read.

****

To Reviewers: I'm glad a lot of you enjoy this story and thanks for all the ideas. Well, I decided that a Wingweaver chapter should be next. I like to hear people thoughts on my stories so please keep reviewing.

****

To FungiFungusRayne: I took a little vacation from writing. I will continue writing but I'm not sure how often I can update a story.

****

To Ryutaro: I have seen the card Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer before. When I find out what the card looks like, I might come up with a chapter involving him.

****

To Buka2000: Here is the story that you wanted. It might not be what you're expecting but I hope that you enjoy it anyways.

Chapter 6: Wingweaver

__

Why do I have to be the dependable one in the village? I don't see DMG, Joan, or Sally going grocery shopping for everyone. I always get stuck with this crap. Grumpy even gave me a shopping list! This is the ultimate insult! Of course, when I get back, I will be dragged along some stupid adventure by those creatures.

Weave was complaining about the other creatures as usual. She normally is assigned the job of grocery shopping by the others. Weave resented it but she was dependable so she didn't say anything out loud. Weave just finished shopping when a familiar figure bum-rushed her. The figure was DMG. Weave could barely make DMG out as DMG whizzed pasted Weave. All of a sudden, DMG shrieked and she fell into Weave's arms.

"Weave! There is a monster in the shadow! KILL IT!" With that said, DMG shot a magic burst into the shadow. Out of the shadow walked Grumpy and Kuriboh. Both creatures were scorched and had soot on their faces. "Oops! Hehe, sorry Grumpy and Kuriboh!" Grumpy brushed himself off and then he brushed off Kuriboh. Weave was still carrying DMG when Grumpy gave DMG an order that sent her into cold sweat. "DMG, it is time for you to clean out the basement of our house."

DMG was very afraid of the basement. She had an unusual reason behind this. "WHAT! There are monsters living in the basement! They might eat me!" Grumpy shook his head. "It's true! I personally saw them! They're real I tell you!" Grumpy was trying not to get upset by DMG and her irrational fear of the basement. "DMG, I believe you when you say that there are monsters in the basement. However, I still want you to clean the basement." He explained to her that monsters were everywhere in the Shadow Realm. There are monsters in every village, in every building and there was one behind her. DMG shrieked and fired a magic burst behind her. The monster behind her was Kuriboh. So DMG ended up frying Kuriboh again. "Oops! Sorry Kuriboh!"

Weave could tell that Dark Magician wanted the basement cleaned out so she volunteered to help DMG. DMG was ecstatic about this turn of event and they both headed to Grumpy's house. Of course, Weave was still carrying DMG so she didn't have a choice but to go with Wingweaver.

As they approached the basement, DMG heard a sound behind them. She shot at the sound and she was rewarded with a muffled cry. "Oops! Sorry Kuriboh!" Apparently, Kuriboh decided to tag along with DMG and Weave. It might have been a smart idea to inform the two before this event occurred but it's too late now. With a deep breath, the three creatures entered the basement.

The basement at first seemed like a normal basement. It was kind of dark and damp but nothing too scary about it. That was before DMG opened the door leading to the real basement. It turned out that the normal looking basement was just an illusion made by the Dark Magician. Weave gasped at the size of the basement. It appeared to be a huge cavern with several staircases looping all over the place. There had to be over one hundred doors in this place. Weave turned to DMG and exclaimed, "Grumpy wants us to clean this entire place! That would take lifetimes! Oh well, let's get started!"

As Weave and DMG cleaned, Kuriboh noticed something under one of the staircases. It went to investigate when the furry critter realized what the thing under the stairs was. Kuriboh ran straight to Weave and shouted, "Mmmffpt! Mmmffpt!" Wingweaver blinked a few times before saying, "Kuriboh, I don't understand a word you're saying," Kuriboh kept issuing it's warning to Weave to no avail. The fact that Kuriboh doesn't have a visible mouth proved to be a problem. DMG was curious by what Kuriboh saw so she looked under the stairs. Two slanted, yellow eyes greeted her. Anyone want to guess her reaction? She shrieked and fired a magic burst at the monster. The creature decide to reveal itself to the three creatures. The creature was a Wall Shadow. It screeched at the fairy and the spellcaster. Weave decided to do something brave (or possibly stupid) and grab onto the Wall Shadow. With all her might, Weave threw the Wall Shadow through a Dark Door. Weave shouted to DMG to find something to block the Dark Door with while she held it shut.

DMG looked desperately for something to block the door with. She was about to give up hope when she saw a weird creature that was ticking. DMG held the thing up and started to shake it. She noticed a label on the creature. "Weave! I found something but I'm not sure what it is!" Weave asked if it had a label. "It does but I can't read that well. I'll try anyways! Ji-ji-ji-" _Memo to self: buy Hook on Phonics for DMG. _"Ji-ji-ji-gen. Jigen! The first word is Jigen! Ba-ba-ba-ku-ku-dan. Bakudan! I did it! It's Jigen Bakudan!" _Oh, it's only Jigen Bakudan. Wait a minute! Jigen Bakudan is a time bomb! Holy crap!_

"DMG! Hand me that thing quickly!" Weave grabbed the ticking time bomb, opened the door, threw it at Wall Shadow, slam shut the door, grabbed DMG, and dove under the stairs. A few seconds passed when a muffled explosion was heard behind the Dark Door. DMG didn't have to worry about the monster in the basement anymore. She did hear a noise behind her though. With a shriek and a magic burst, DMG realize the truth. "Oops! Sorry Kuriboh!"

Wingweaver became DMG's newest heroine. Everyone heard about her amazing battle to the death with Wall Shadow, the narrow escape from a time bomb, and the heroic rescue of DMG. Apparently, stories in the Shadow Realm become blown out of proportions just like the normal world. Well, Weave is the local legend for the day so she's not going to correct the record anytime soon.

A/N

S. Hawk: That ends chapter 6.

Hen-chan: Dude! I learned something from that story!

S. Hawk: What? That you have to face your fears?

Hen-chan: No.

S. Hawk: That being dependable could be a good thing?

Hen-chan: No.

S. Hawk: Then what?

Hen-chan: I learned that Kuriboh goes "Mmmffpt!"

S. Hawk: Please R and R.

Y. Hawk: Awkward silence begins... now!


	7. Harpies Lady

Card Story

S. Hawk: Chapter 7 is now ready and loaded.

Y. Hawk: So, what card are we going to do?

S. Hawk: Crap! I haven't thought that far yet.

Kaiba: Typical S. Hawk. Wait to the last minute to come up with an idea.

Sango: Why don't you write about something other than fan fiction?

Miroku: That would be pointless considering people won't read it then.

Ichigo Neko: Why don't you write about Harpies Lady?

S. Hawk: That is a great idea! Thank you for the idea, Ichigo Neko. She is one of my friends that decided to stop by.

Ichigo Neko: No problem! S. Hawk doesn't own anything. He does have me for a friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewers:** I don't know why I'm even updating considering one person reviewed. I forget about stories if people don't review them. Everyone who is reading better thank Ichigo Neko for reminding me about this story!

**FungiFungusRayne: **Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're happy as long as I continue this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Harpies Lady

_I am not a flirt! I may dress risqué but I am a good creature. Why does every male monster assume that I'm flirtatious? I am actually a conservative creature if people just tried to get to know me better! I like my body and I'm proud of it but it should not define me as a person. I'm more than a beautiful body! I have a brilliant mind and an amazing spirit. Why are people so shallow?_

Harpies Lady was flying around the Shadow Realm as many of her admirers gazed up at her. It wasn't her mind or her spirit that was catching their attention. She sighed deeply wondering how untrustworthy guys are. Showing them a little flesh and they become mindless idiots_. I would give my personal paradise to meet someone who didn't drool when they talk to me._ Harpies Lady wasn't paying attention to where she was flying so she flew into Blue Eyes White Dragon. It didn't look too happy with the winged creature and Harpies Lady knew that she had made a bad mistake. She prayed that someone would save her but she was doubtful. The dragon spoke. "Why did you not watch where you were going? If I was a mean dragon, I would have eaten you up in one bite. You should count your lucky stars that I'm not that punk, Red Eyes Black Dragon. He wouldn't hesitate in eating you."

Harpies Lady was thrilled by the fact that it wasn't going to eat her but a little confused because she thought it was supposedly a dangerous dragon. She had always assumed that Blue Eyes White Dragon was extremely powerful and extremely mean. She saw its true nature as a powerful yet disciplined creature. She had misjudged the dragon as people had misjudged her. She apologized swiftly and told the dragon that she was just thinking about her situation. The dragon was very sympathetic and it suggested that she meet a friend of the dragon. Harpies Lady didn't argue and followed the dragon to the village. They landed on a lawn and Blue Eyes knocked on the front door. In the process of knocking, the door broke and the splinters covered the room. "Blue Eyes! I must recommend that you are more careful when knocking on my door! Luckily, I'm a spellcaster so it shouldn't take too long to clean up. It's all clean up now. Who is that next to you?"

Harpies Lady was in awe at the purple robed magician. He appeared very elegant and had a manner to him. She liked how he was talking to the dragon as if it was an old friend. She especial liked the fact that he wasn't drooling over her. He did look at her curiously but his eyes were filled with kindness, not lust. It was very reassuring to her. Blue Eyes introduced Harpies Lady to Grumpy and vice versa. Harpies Lady was surprised to finally meet the Dark Magician. She had never met him before and she had an immediate attraction to him.

Before Harpies Lady could say anything, she was pulled through the door by DMG. DMG gave Harpies Lady the usual hyperactive "Will you be my friend" speech. Harpies Lady didn't have time to respond before she was introduced to the crowd within Grumpy's home. She met Sally, Weave, Kuriboh, and Joan that day. She was glad that Blue Eyes introduced her to this group. She enjoyed their company and being around the Dark Magician was comforting to her. She needed good friends and these creatures were good friends.

Harpies Lady told everyone to call her HL and they all agreed. She was talking to everyone when she slipped on some loose door debris. She was about to hit the floor when Grumpy caught her in his arms. HL blushed profusely and apologized to Grumpy. DMG hurriedly helped HL out of Grumpy's arms and placed herself between the two. DMG appeared to be defensive about letting the attractive creature near the Dark Magician. Some of the creatures felt a wisp of jealousy from DMG but none of them wanted to upset their friend. It was quite laughable that the cute little spellcaster was so protective of her mentor that she would follow him around like a baby Kitten following her mother cat.

The enjoyment of the group was cut short when they felt the presence of a duel beginning. Each creature ran, flew or teleported to the field to watch the battle. After a few moves Dark Magician was summoned to the field. After a trap card sent Grumpy to the graveyard, Master played a special card to summon a Kaiser Seahorse to the field. With the special ability of Kaiser Seahorse, BEWD was summoned in its stead. The opponent used a Dragon capture jar to stop BEWD and master decided to use HL and two faced down cards as his move. The opponent sacrificed his monsters and summoned Zera the Mant using his ritual card. Zera's target was HL and it looked ready to attack her. As Zera was about to strike, Master unveiled his faced down cards. The first card was Monster Reborn. The card brought back Grumpy from the graveyard. The second card was Magical Hats. This caused HL, Grumpy, and BEWD to be hidden under the hats. Zera had to choose carefully which hat it attacks. It chose the second hat from the left and as Zera attacked, BEWD appeared and blocked its attack. Since BEWD was in defense mode, Zera wasn't destroyed... until Master used Grumpy with the magic cards Book of Secret Arts and Black Pendant to blow Zera to pieces. HL was so happy that she wasn't destroyed by Zera and that she was the one to deliver the final blow to end the duel.

In a moment of pure bliss for Harpies Lady, she jumped on Grumpy and gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek for being her savior. The three creatures that were in the duel returned to the Shadow Realm. As they appeared, DMG grew a little pale. HL was still on top of Grumpy and giving him a hug. DMG quickly broke the two up and HL decided that it was a good time to leave. She told the group that she was glad that they met. As she left, HL blew Dark Magician a kiss and flew away laughing at the upset ranting of DMG.

A/N

S. Hawk: Chapter 7 is over. What a story so far!

Y. Hawk: Yeah, don't let a little thing like continuality stop you now!

S. Hawk: Okay, so this story is more like a collection of different short stories.

Ichigo Neko: I like it! It's cute! I want to see more chapters!

Sango: I wonder how many people feel this way about the story.

Chaos: The only way to know for sure is if they reviewed.

Sango: Please R & R.


	8. Dark Elf

Card Story

S. Hawk: We're back with a new installment of A Card Story.

Y. Hawk: S. Hawk owns nothing.

S. Hawk: That was fast.

Y. Hawk: People are waiting on this story for a while now so let's move on okay.

S. Hawk: Okay.

**Reviews**: (chokes) Only one person read this chapter? I feel really sad now but the story must go on.

**FungiFungusRayne**: I'm glad that you didn't mind a jealous DMG. Grumpy is a likable character if you get past the cold-demeanor. I think we should see a more personal side to Grumpy in this story.

Chapter 8: Dark Elf

_It's that time of year again. The sun is shining and the winged beasts are flying in the air. I can smell the fresh flowers in full bloom. It is a marvelous day and I feel so refreshed. The Shadow Realm is not usually this nice. It's the perfect time for our annual meeting, isn't it, my beloved friend? I surely hope it goes well today._

DMG is sitting in Grumpy's armchair, frowning. Dark Magician gave her a direct order to not follow him today. He said that he had personal business to take care of today and that she could have the day to play with her friends. DMG was thrilled about the day off until she realized that Grumpy was going somewhere secretive. She immediately wanted to follow but Dark Magician disappeared suddenly. DMG had no choice but to cheer up and go find her friends. Luckily, Sally was walking down the street and DMG forgot about Grumpy for the moment as she bum-rushed the Fire Sorcerer.

DM, Dark Magician's unused nickname, teleported to a meadow. It was covered with very beautiful flowers and the smell was breath-taking. DM looked around him and he appreciated the calmness and silence of the meadow. It reminded him of his younger days training under the Dark Sage. DM was taught to value the intricate design of this and every world. He knew that DMG appreciated the beauty of this world too and he was glad to make her his apprentice. DM didn't notice his "personal business" had arrived until a kind and gentle hand was placed on his shoulders. Dark Magician gently placed his company's hand between his own.

"Hello, D'El. I see that you have arrived. I hope your journey went well. Let's continue our usual tradition that we have done for so many years now. I like you to know that I have missed you, my dear."

D'El, or Dark Elf, smiled kindly and lead him to the spot where she had set up their picnic. She knew that he would come and be promptly on time. It was his way and she loved him for it. He was her oldest and dearest friend and they started this tradition of remember the past together for so many years now. She thought about their many adventures together as they sat down on the blanket. D'El leaned over a placed a small peck on DM's cheek. He blushed profusely at this action and D'El smiled. She knew what his reaction would be. It was the same reaction he had all those many years ago.

DM and D'El just became full-fledged spellcasters when the tradition started. DM wanted Dark Elf to stay in the village with him but she told him that she had her own journey to go on. She made a pact with him to meet in the meadow and they would have a picnic lunch. After the lunch, they walk around the village talking about their adventures from the last time they met. D'El always surprises Dark Magician with a peck on the cheek and every time it happens, he blushes.

The two of them ate lunch and enjoyed the mere presence of each other. It was soothing to know that a dear, old friend is within each other's presence that inspires such great feelings. They finished the lunch and both began to pack up. When they finished, they began their usual walk towards the village. Along the way, D'El commented on a river that was by the village. "Do you remember when we first met Cure Mermaid here?" DM remembered the event with horror. It was his first meeting with Toon Alligator which was attacking Cure Mermaid. Like all toons, it was impossible to attack Toon Alligator. It was too slippery a creature to fight. DM was having a hard time against such an invincible foe until D'El came by. She brought with her the magic card "Heavy Storm" which sucked up Toon Alligator and blew it away. DM was in a tattered state at this point and he could barely stand. In other words, he fainted. When DM awoke, he was laying on Dark Elf's lap. She was nursing his wounds and tending Cure Mermaid. DM promptly got off her lap and fell face-first into the dirt. D'El laughed a bit at Grumpy then she helped him up. She told him that it was okay for him to rely on her. She knew that he was great and his pride was severely wounded.

He eventually got over it but it was a great moment in their friendship. He knew that he had someone to rely on no matter the situation. It gave him a warm feeling inside. DM noticed that they were passing by a cobbler shop. It was a cobbler shop that inspired a great memory: the memory of D'El and Blue Eyes. D'El was deathly afraid of Blue Eyes White Dragon for obvious reasons. It took everything DM could do to get her to meet BEWD here at the edge of the village. The arrival of Blue Eyes was noted by D'El by her going very pale. After several hours of talking, Dark Elf understood BEWD a bit better and she even was brave enough to ride on top of it…until they crashed into the cobbler shop due to Gravity Bind that was accidentally released.

The two of them continued their walk down memory lane until D'El stopped DM in front of a church. This church held such special memories for them. It was in front of this church that they first met. DM was not known as Dark Magician yet and D'El wasn't the Dark Elf. They were both apprentice of two powerful spellcasters. It was in front of this church that their mentors decide to test out their apprentices' skills. It was a battle between the two. In the end, neither of them won. It was because their battle ended up destroying a part of the cross on the church and it fell on the two. It wasn't the most dignified results of a battle but the two just laughed at themselves. It was a bonding experience and they enjoyed it to their full extent. Now, the church was rebuilt and the two were now mentors of their own apprentices. Both smiled at each other and they headed back towards the river.

They both stopped at the bridge crossing the river. It was their traditional goodbye. Both knew that neither of them wanted the other to leave but they had their own lives to lead. With a gently smile, the pair parted…until D'El tripped a loose board and fell backwards. Her falling backwards caused her to bump into DM and they both fell over the side of the bridge. Sitting in the water, both spellcasters were soaking wet. Both of them laughed until DM placed a kiss on D'El's lips. She was the one to blush this time. "I liked that. How about we add that to our tradition?" asked D'El. DM smiled and he agreed. He went for another kiss until a familiar purple blur dragged him out of the water.

"Grumpy! What are you doing sitting in the river? Who is she and what were you two doing? Is she one of your friends? Will she be my friend?" DMG has appeared and she seemed a bit jealous of D'El as she dragged DM away, talking all the way. D'El smiled and waved the two creature goodbye. She decided that she might break tradition and come back soon. It seemed that she had some friends here that would welcome her whole-heartedly. With a deep breath, she went back on her journeys.

A/N

S. Hawk: I guess this is the end of the chapter.

Y. Hawk: (throws up in the bathroom) Too sickeningly sweet! This is not a romance story baka! I think I'm going to be sick again.

S. Hawk: It wasn't that bad, was it?

Y. Hawk: Please R&R. (runs to the bathroom)


	9. Winged Dragon of Ra

Card Story

S. Hawk: Guess who's back with a brand new chapter?

Y. Hawk: I thought you died?

S. Hawk: You do realize we're the same person with two different personalities, right? If I died, so would you.

Y. Hawk: Don't try and pull that fancy higher education bit with me.

Chaos: Anyways, S. Hawk doesn't own any anime or what-not.

**

* * *

Eve-Of-Misery:** Wow, that is a lot of post. I'm glad you like the fire sorcerer story. I was trying to do something different. I figured that no one would notice that I made them wear the same outfit. Unfortunately, you caught me. Oh well. I didn't know about the Falsebound Kingdom considering I don't have a game cube. I still don't know their names…. Oh yeah, I'm skipping rules like there is no tomorrow. Since the rules become tedious to do at times, I kind of "ignore" them in this story. It's just easier this way. I really want to skip some of the rules in the real card game but they won't allow it. I thought that a little jealousy couldn't hurt. 

**Utah's Shadowed Moon**: Thanks for not breaking anything while fighting.

**FungiFungusRayne**: Thanks for reviewing.

**K.C.: **This entire story was sappy in the most part. Since the cards are acting like people and people pair up occasionally, I thought it be cute to have these two pair up. Hmm, a god card story…why not? This chapter is for you.

* * *

Chapter 9: Winged Dragon of Ra 

_If I make it, they will come. This is my story and this is what happened on that faithful day that I had created my masterpiece. It was inevitable that their adventure would have taken place. The pleasure of my masterpiece overshadows everything that I have created before. It is almost perfection!_

Dark Magician knew from the smoke billowing on the mountain of the gods that it was time for his annual journey towards that mountain. Interestingly, Grumpy has a lot of traditions that no one knows about. The D'El incident was the talk of the town for many days. DM didn't like being the center of attention and he avoided most people until that blew over. Now, he was clear to go on his next adventure.

"Grumpy, where are you going?" DMG asked. Ever since the Harpies Lady and D'El, DMG has been keeping a close eye on our resident master spellcaster. DM told his apprentice that he was going on an adventure alone. This brought a landslide of other questions from DMG. DM tried his best to answer the questions without making it sound like the adventure would be any fun. He didn't want his apprentice tagging along…especially on this adventure.

Eventually, Grumpy convinced DMG not to follow him. Grumpy left the depressed DMG waving him goodbye. What DM didn't realize was that DMG didn't give up on the idea of following him. She's just giving him a head start. She went to round up some of her friends so that it would be a fun experience. After a lot of convincing on her part, DMG went on her journey after Grumpy with the aid of Kuriboh, Joan, Freed, and Marron. It didn't take them long to reach Grumpy especially since he knew they were coming after him. He highly doubted that his apprentice would listen to him so he casually waited outside the forest for her and her friends. "What kept you guys?"

"Why are you waiting outside the blazing forest?" asked Freed. DM causal said that DMG is as easy to figure out as Jell-o and that she would obviously follow after him on this epic quest. Since all the players are assembled, DM decided to tell them all where they were heading. "We are going to the Mountain of Ra!"

"We're heading where!" yelled Joan. Of the entire creature in DMG's group, only Joan (and of course DM since it is part of his tradition) knew the dangers of that mountain. She told the group about the hazards and pitfalls that wait them on that mountain. DMG was very frightened and she turned to tell Grumpy so when she noticed that he already left. He went into the forest and was several yards away. Everyone else ran after him.

_I know that they now venture through the forest of Slifer. Oh my sky dragon brethren, test these travelers to see if they are worthy of my masterpiece. Test them well. I know that your power will not let me down. My masterpiece waits._

Freed was the first one in the group to reached DM. Freed asked his buddy why they were going up to this mountain. Freed was really excited about the danger and he was ready for it. However, Grumpy didn't seem the type to venture into danger without a good reason. DM just said that he wanted Ra's masterpiece. This fired up the great warrior. "It was a treasure hunt! Oh, how much fun this is going to be!" thought Freed. Unfortunately, he should have watched where he was walking. "Ahhh!" In his excitement, Freed didn't notice the trap hole. He was about to fall to his doom when Joan grabbed him. For those that had forgotten, Joan is a guardian angel.

"Freed, my dear. I suggest you watch where you're going because you're really heavy and I don't think I can do many more last minute rescues." Freed was slightly embarrassed by being save by a girl but she was his friend (and she was stronger than him!) so he didn't mind. Unfortunately, Joan activated the trap Gravity Bind. It created a strong pull that kept the strong creatures in the group from moving. DM escaped from the trap along with Kuriboh and Marron. The other three couldn't move and they started to worry a bit. DM needed to free the others without getting trapped himself. He came up with a brilliant idea that involved Kuriboh since the gravity bind doesn't work on such a small creature. Grumpy gave a box to Kuriboh to open when it was next to DMG, Freed, and Joan. Kuriboh went along with the plan and opened the box when it was supposed to. The box contained mystical space typhoon. It saved all the creatures. Eventually, our adventures made it out of the forest.

_The forest does not stop them? I wonder if Obelisk can hold them back from entering my mountain. It doesn't matter. If they can make it, they will be in awe at my masterpiece! Oh, how they will praise me! Let's see the event unfold next._

Our group stopped in front of a huge gateway with a huge creature guarding it. The huge creature growled, "I am Obelisk! None shall pass! I can only be defeated by that dark hole that is sealed away. Of course, to get to it you must pass me." While Obelisk was giving his speech, Marron got bored so it walked between Obelisk's legs and headed towards the button that would release the dark hole. Marron got to it and sat on the button which unsealed the hole. Obelisk was sucked in and the hero of the moment is Marron.

_The Great Obelisk was beaten by a dog? Great, good help is so hard to find! I guess I better prepare for their arrival. My masterpiece is done! Let the foolish creatures marvel at it in all its glory!_

The group made it to the top of the mountain only a few problems. The main thing is that they made it to Ra. Freed pulled out his great sword, preparing for battle. DM told him to it away since they were not here to fight Ra. The entire group was a little puzzled then Ra appeared. _You have made it! Now, my masterpiece you will see!_

To the group's puzzlement, it looked like a huge cauldron. Ra took out a huge ladle and filled several barrels and bowls with its contents. Freed was the first to ask what Ra's masterpiece was. Dark Magician answered candidly, "The universe's greatest soup!" Everyone in the group sweat dropped. This whole adventure was for soup!

Freed started to go off on DM until Grumpy shoved a spoonful of soup into Freed's mouth. "This…is the best soup ever!" Everyone went to Ra's table and sat down to have some of this soup.

This ends their great adventure… for soup.

* * *

A/N 

Y. Hawk: This was all for soup? Does anyone else think that was stupid?

(Everyone raises their hand)

S. Hawk: Chaos? Black Kitty? Ichigo Neko? Kaiba? Serenity? Yuko? Yuki? Kyou? Sango? Miroku? Pegasus? You all are against me?

Sango: Please RR.


End file.
